


[podfic] Curiosity Killed the Cat

by reena_jenkins



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Accidentally A Cat, Animal Transformation, Catboy Tim Drake, Kon's Case Of Sexual Frustration, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Then things had taken a decidedly feline turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pryxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryxis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curiosity Killed the Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614824) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



 

**Coverartist:[pryxis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pryxis/profile)**

**Warnings:** Pining, Oblivious, Animal Transformation, Accidentally A Cat, Kon's Case Of Sexual Frustration, Catboy Tim Drake

 **Length:** 00:15:30  
  
**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Curiosity%20Killed%20the%20Cat_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
